five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Phantom Lord
'Background' Is a Magic Guild that formed sometime after the formation of the Fairy Tail Guild. Is once consider on par with Fairy Tail until a war broke between the two and Phantom Lord was defeated and forced to disband by the Magic Council. This was due to Phantom Lord member at time Gajeel Redfox attacking Fairy Tail members Levy McGarden, Jet and Droy, and for trying to destroy Mangnollia as well. Guild was also hired by Jude Heartfillia to recapture his daughter Lucy Heartfillia on which they failed at. After the war Jose Porla the Guild Master was striped of his title as a Wizard Saint. Gajeel Redfox and Juvia Lockser then joined Fairy Tail. Before the Five world war started the Guild was reformed and joined the Coalition thus making it a Dark Guild now for turning against it's Country. Konton then restored Jose's power and provided a Devil Fruit to help him get his revenge and was placed as a Commander. 'Leadership' Like every other Guild it is run by a Guild Master. The current Guild Master Jose Porla with the second highest ranking are the guilds top wizards Totomaru, Aria and Sol 'Strength' Phantom Lord was consider a very strong guild before disbandment 8 years ago before the start of the war. Jose Porla the Guild Master was member of The 10 Wizard Saints before their war with Fairy Tail cost them their and for him to lose his title. They had a group that was S-Class Wizards called the Elemental 4 which consisted Totomaru, Sol, Aria and Juvia Lockser and the Iron Dragon Slayer Gajeel Redfox. They also had a powerful weapon called the Jupiter Cannon, which was capable of wiping out a small city. However after their defeat their strength has dwindle with Juvia and Gajeel joining Fairy tail. 'Relationship with the Coalition' The Guild is loyal to Coalition for two reasons: one, because Konton and Sagi restored Jose Porla's power. Two: joining the Coalition would give them a chance to destroy Fairy Tail. In fact, that last one seems to be the soul reason the guild seems to have joined Coalition. They also particularly want to kill of their former members, Juvia Lockser and Gajeel Redfox, for joining Fairy Tail. Evidence being when Totomaru asked Momo Hinamori to step a side when he wanted to kill Juvia Lockser and Jose Porla for when he faced Gajeel Redfox and would have killed him if it weren't Monkey D. Luffy. Konton even gave Jose the Charge Charge Fruit to increase his chances of killing Makarov Dryer. It is implied that Jose is a high ranking member in the coalition due to him being a Commander. 'Threat to the Coalition' The Phantom Lord have a small threat to Alliance. Mostly because their Guild Master was member of the The 10 Wizard Saints and because the members of the guild have severer grudge against members of the Fairy Tail and against the former comrades to the point some will do anything to kill them. 'List of Wizards' *Jose Porla(Guild Master)(Wizard Saint)(P.O.W) *Totomaru(P.O.W) *Sol(Deceased) *Aria(Deceased) 'Former Members' *Gajeel Redfox(Joined Fairy Tail) *Juvia Lockser(Joined Fairy Tail) *Sue *Boze 'Trivia' *Phantom Lord is the first Villain Organization to be disbanded in the series so far. It is also the first one from the Wizard World as well. Category:Wizard World Category:Dark Guild Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Organizations/Groups Category:Phantom Lord